Back In Time
by TheRoseOfShadows
Summary: Codroy House is from the future and he's in big trouble. Mr. Rig Maxwell, an angry man, is fed up with the House family line, so he goes in time to stop it. With Barron's invention, Nadia, can they take Rig down and not change history? HUDDY!
1. Chapter 1

This was a really weird idea that just came to me. This has like a lot of little bitty ideas that is mixed together to make one. This will be a Huddy! Yay! Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House M.D. or anything else. I own the plot. I also used a bit of the Terminator bit to base Nadia on, but she's not a terminator. I do not own anything from that either. I hope you enjoy!

Summary: When an evil man from the future comes to the past to stop a family's line, the many times great grandson of House comes to help them. But with Mr. Maxwell tinkering with the past, Codroy and his family's invention of Nadia has to piece back time as close as they can, including putting Codroy's many times great grandparents together!

Chapter One

2195

The constant sound of machine guns firing was the only thing Nadia could hear as she cocked her own gun. Her enhanced gaze glanced at the heavy metal doors, which quickly disappeared as she peered through them with x-ray vision. Codroy House typed feverishly on a digital keyboard as he hacked the system. She tore her gaze from the doors and stepped out from the corner, shooting the laser pistol at her unsolicited visitors. They ducked for cover quickly, a laser missing a man's helmeted head by a hair's breath. She sauntered forward, her high-heeled boots clicking on the floor as she approached them. She opened the cartridge and slipped another laser cube in there. The visitors jumped up and shot their primitive guns full of metal bullets.

She looked up angrily at the men as she was being shot at. Her metal endoskeleton was beginning to show as she raised up her laser pistol and shot back with extreme precision. They fell back and hit the ground, red liquid oozing out of their warm bodies. She gazed around the room, seeking for any other potential threats before turning around and walking back to the doors, putting her pistol between her body and pants. She threw open the doors, breaking one right off the hinges as she entered. She watched Codroy look over his shoulder for just a moment with an apprehensive expression before turning back to the screen.

"You spooked me there for a millisecond, Nadia." Codroy said over his shoulder. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair as he waited for something to upload from the system.

Nadia nodded to herself, gazing around the stylish office. The walls were made out of glass from the ceiling to the floor. Each floor tile had its own sensitive light force that shined when one stepped on it. The ceiling was a purplish metal which had the constellations etched into it. Despite of being made of metal and having a CPU as a brain, she did look comparatively human. She was programmed to blend in with the homo-sapiens species that crawled across the planet, as Barron House, Codroy's grandfather, had put it. She had shoulder-length brown hair with azure eyes always seem a little bit too bright. Her skin, the thin layer that had attached to her metal endoskeleton, was the color of peaches and cream. They had made her look like a young woman, exactly the way people fantasized perfect female specimens to be. Nadia also was built to look like she belonged to the House generations. Codroy had his mother's gray eyes instead and slightly paler skin from being in a lab for so long. He was tall, taller then her, and lean and was about the same age as she portrayed, twenty something. The only differentiation between the two, other then gender, was that he was human and she was robotic.

The screen upon the wall blinked bright red with no access as Codroy furiously typed in something else. Nadia pressed her fingers against the cool metal of her laser pistol. "Time is sparse." She reminded him. Her central processing unit was on overtime, borrowing the building's security cameras for her eyes as she scanned the area, looking for possible threats. It wouldn't be long until the police force get here. There were several things she was capable of, some of robotic functions and others of humanoid. She could hack into simpler computers and systems, like the security system, and process them to do what she wanted. Her central processing unit, although capable of many robotic things and abilities, was not the thing that made her run. She was made from a special made neurotic functioner of some sort, the chip that made Barron House both a scientific genius and a wanted man. She learned from seeing and doing, like humans, and could function like a human if need be. If worse came to worse, she could obliterate her files and everything that made her her to keep everything safe.

The screen suddenly flashed to green and Codroy was instantaneously led into the system again, doing his hacker jobs. She was learning slowly how to become more powerful to hack into a complex machine. So far, human mind scrambling and human healing wasn't that hard, which Codroy was satisfied with. Knowing that it should not take much longer, Nadia leaned against the mirror wall, reviewing the mission once again. Breaking into Maxwell Corporations was easier to do then both Codroy and Nadia wanted to acknowledge. Rigger Maxwell had recently disappeared only a few days ago with most of his militia. Where they had gone was an anonymity to the police force and his employees. Barron House and Rig Maxwell were very close friends through the years, each giving guidance on each other's work. Barron's talent was good on technological things, Rig was better at biological things. Many years ago under unknown circumstances, Rig and Barron had ended up in an argument and went their separate ways. Each took something from the other and meshed it into their own ideas. Barron ended up creating Nadia, a superhuman computer specimen with advanced technology. Rig created these creatures called Klaxon, which had both animalistic and technical abilities. They could appear to look like humans but the Klaxon could never really understand them or portray them quite well.

Rig Maxwell, unfortunately, was a better business man then Barron. Soon Rig Maxwell became the owner of Maxwell Corporations and Klaxon were being made to help in the police forces and more. He spoke out against Barron and called him a charlatan, accusing him of copying a base idea. Barron was charged and sentenced to life in prison for plagiarism and Maxwell and the Klaxon were patented. The search for Nadia was unproductive and ended up being stopped by lack of evidence. Barron, who had spent twenty years already in jail, was let out and nothing more was allowed to be said on that case. Maxwell Corporations lost some productivity and Rig promised Barron face-to-face that he would find away to destroy Nadia.

"You think it would be in his schedule?" Codroy asked, breaking Nadia's reverie as he glanced over at her.

"It's feasible." Nadia answered her eyes on the screen attentively. Codroy sighed heavily and drew his gaze back to the screen as well, clicking on his schedule. There were many things that popped up at once, like the health inspector's visitation and to check the power units each and every night before he left. Codroy picked his way to the day he left and examined the entire week before, searching for an insinuation. Codroy's eyes widened and Nadia, feeling the shocked emotion raging through his body, walked to him and glanced at the screen.

"He had an appointment with Time Inc. yesterday during his lunch break. And he's written a smaller note off to the side. 'To go back to the very beginning.'" Codroy said flamboyantly, looking over at Nadia's vacant expression. "What's he going back to? The fight? The meeting of my grandpa and him? The sentence?" Codroy let out a long breath. "This is kalliscopic!" Codroy began to shut everything down, unplugging his hacking system and making it portable sized so it could fit in his pocket. "Looks like we have got to go to Time Inc. then, right?"

"Affirmative." Nadia agreed, whipping out her gun. Codroy smirked and raised his shield while placing a laser cube into his own laser pistol.

The hover car seemed to go slower then usual as Codroy and Nadia drove to Time Inc. The building was colossal in proportion to the other buildings surrounding it, like little flies swarming around a decomposing corpse. The exact time and date, down to the last miliminisecond, was displayed at the very top in bright blue letters. Inside the building, Nadia could see the patrolling guard and Klaxon the areas with shock pistols, regular artillery, and stunners. The topmost office was lit up dimly, so the owner was still in. Codroy parked the stolen hover car outside of the gates, and pressed the conceal button before getting out. The dark blue paint of the hover car slowly disappeared as it blended in to the street, a feat only done by Barron's tinkering. Nadia walked swiftly over to the gate's entrance, Codroy following a bit behind her. The guard leaned out, eyeing Nadia and Codroy. A Klaxon moved to the guard's side.

Klaxons were quite peculiar looking specimens, once one got around the whole viciously ugly the creatures were. They were about six foot tall in creature form, their saggy, slimy skin a periwinkle blue. Knobby arms and legs protruded out of their body in weird angles. Their claws were solid black and could pierce through marble effortlessly. On their triangular faces was a metal helmet that jutted out and down their face like fangs, which was where all the technical abilities were kept. Black, beady eyes stared lifelessly out of the saggy, slimy face as it processed Nadia and Codroy. There was a quick blur as Nadia whipped out her laser pistol and shot the Klaxon in the helmet, frying its hardware. The guard soon followed suit in another second as Codroy whipped out his own.

Laser pistols were convenient for a quick and quiet attack. The laser could be seen if one needed to see before targeting or invisible when one got better at shooting. Laser pistols unfortunately were illegal to have, which was ironic since they were quite simple to make if one had a nuclear laboratory, like Barron did. Nadia pulled the circuit out of the gate's control system and it slid open without a glitch. Codroy jogged ahead as Nadia dragged the flaccid bodies into the small control building before following him. He crouched beside the hedges near the building, peeking glances inside the dark building.

"The area is clear." Nadia told him, walking towards him. Codroy looked up at Nadia for a moment then scrambled to his feet, dusting off his suit. She kicked open the doors and sauntered inside towards the stairs.

"Great thinking! The stairs will be empty and we can take them all the way to the top without taking down the entire building." Codroy hissed behind her, watching her open the door effortlessly. There were many advantages to having a cybertron organism around to do things that normal humans couldn't do without a little help. He started up the stairs as she looked up towards the top, no doubt scanning the area for threats. She looked down, which meant that there was none, and he continued up as she followed. By the fourteenth floor, Codroy was out of breath, gasping heavily as he struggled up the next step. His thighs, calves, and feet were aching. Each floor seemed to have about a hundred or so steps and Time Inc. had about twenty something floors.

"Is this what exhaustion is?" Nadia asked inquisitively, tilting her head to the side as her blue eyes watched him curiously.

Codroy wiped the sweat off his brow and sat down on the steps, and nodded, his chest rising up and down vigorously. "Yeah." He wheezed out, closing his eyes and laying his head on the cold metal floor. "I just need a breather. I thought I was ready for this physically."

Nadia blinked for a minute and then looked back up. "Time is sparse." She repeated frowning slightly.

"Go on then. I'll come when I can get back...I'm so stupid. Nadia, pumped me up some enerstimulant." He quickly said, lifting his head up. Nadia reached into her black leather jacket to pull out a syringe filled with a bright green fluid. She stuck it violently into his thigh, making him wince slightly as it pumped into him. After a minute, Codroy stood up effortlessly and jogged up a few more steps. "They made a right choice to legalize enerstimulant. Sadly, you can only have so much enerstimulant in you, but that's okay. I'm grateful."

Nadia watched him wordlessly before following after him up the stairs to the twenty-third floor. Codroy pointed his gun at the door as Nadia glanced through the door's metal frame. "Two Klaxon ahead three point four feet away and guard at five feet away." She calculated, getting out her own gun. She kicked the door easily, the force snapping it off its hinges before firing two perfect shots into the Klaxon's helmets. Codroy snagged the guard in the knee, making him collapse to the ground. Nadia finished the guard with a shot to the chest before sprinting down the hall, taking out two security cameras hovering near the doors.

Codroy ran ahead and threw open the golden doors with the insignia embellished into the doors. The owner of Time Inc., Mr. Brooks, whipped his head around and made some sort of strangled noise in his throat as Codroy pointed his gun to him. The Time machine sat near the window of the room. It was the size of three oversized modern refrigerators with a bunch of blinking lights and levers. "Don't move!" Codroy yelled, flicking on his laser so it rested on his chest.

"What do you want? If you want money, you can have all you want!" Mr. Brooks cried out fearfully, holding his hands up in the air impulsively.

"We don't want your money! All we want to know is where Mr. Maxwell went to two nights ago. Where did you send him?" Codroy asked angrily. Nadia walked towards the Time machine, viewing before reaching the electronic waves coming from Mr. Brooks' computers and researching the data about the machine.

"Mr. Maxwell wanted to go to the year 2125. He wanted to see if he could fix something with the Klaxon's data. I told him he could get the information and then bring it back here so he could fix it in this time. Why do you need to know?" He blurted out quickly, eyeing Nadia now. He turned back frantically to Codroy at once. He had recognized who Nadia was. Her information had been sent all across the globe when Maxwell had funded a man-hunt for Nadia. "You can't kill him in the past! That would cause a universal paradox!"

"What do you mean by wanted to go?" Codroy asked, narrowing his eyes slightly as he refused to answer Mr. Brooks' exclamation.

"Well, he hit the lever on the way in and instead of going to 2125, he went to 2008." Mr. Brooks answered shamefacedly. "His time ends in two weeks, since his digital time bringer must have gotten damaged. The machine will pull him back in two weeks time." He added.

"Set the time, now, and give us one of those bringer backers...whatever it was you said." Codroy ordered.

Mr. Brooks slowly went over to his desk, where Nadia was standing, and cautiously opened up a large drawer, flipped through the files, and then pulled out a very basic looking watch. "Here. You press that button and you can come back." He explained, handing it to Nadia. Nadia stared at him darkly and he turned to give it to Codroy. Codroy snatched the watch and followed him to the Time machine. He set the levers to 2008 and stepped back. "Whatever you do, please, I beg of you, be responsible." He pleaded. "Time is a very precarious thing. I don't think you..." Mr. Brooks suddenly went white and fell to the floor. Nadia pulled out another syringe and pocketed it.

"Good thinking." Codroy told her, slipping his gun into his holster. Nadia placed hers again between her body and pants, its hilt sticking out. She followed Codroy into the Time machine and closed the door. "Quick scan, Nadia. Is there a probability that Rig could've found one of my family members?" He asked worriedly.

Nadia pursed her lips as she scanned her internal memory. "There is two blood relatives of yours in 2008, you're many times great grandfather and grandmother. He in all probability meant to time-travel to the area that Barron and Rig had their argument. So around in this general area would be plausible. Taken from the imprecise maps of the twentieth century and our maps, I would say that he time-traveled to New York in the Manhattan area. Your many times great-grandfather and grandmother live in the New Jersey area. Would you like to transport to that specific area?"

Codroy grimaced at first but then smiled. "You're learning, Nadia. And, yes, I want to travel to where they are. We must protect them." Codroy said.

"Affirmative." Nadia said, pushing a button then doing something to a digital screen before engaging the largest lever down into the gear.

"Nadia!" Codroy called out loudly as the machine began to rumble and shake vociferously. Nadia gazed over at him serenely. "No terminating in 2008, alright? We have to be incognito." He reminded her. Nadia nodded and faced the inside of the machine's wall as the feeling of weightlessness took a hold of the machine. Of course, Nadia did not feel the shift of gravity and reality, but Codroy did. He paled before fainting beside Nadia. She caught him before he hit the floor and watched as the numbers rolled backwards towards their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

All right, I'm glad you guys are intrigued! I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House M.D.

Chapter Two

2008

Codroy moaned groggily as he awoke quietly to have everything feeling normal again. He opened his eyes and blinked several times as the sunlight glared in his face before turning to roll on to his stomach. His face was pressed against warm concrete as he laid on his stomach. His whole body tingled with some sort of feeling of heavier gravitation then before and the air smelled cleaner. He struggled to get up and suddenly he was on his feet, swaying like a drunk man. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled lopsidedly at Nadia. "Remind me not to take enerstimulant before time-travel again." He told her, taking a deep breath of the crisp air. He immediately felt better and began to stretch his limbs. "So, how long was I out?" He asked.

"For about seventy milliseconds." Nadia calculated, taking her grip off of Codroy as he regained his balance.

Codroy nodded and took another deep breath. The air was sweeter here. He suddenly remembered that the Cosmic Dust event would not happen until the 2090s. They were in a bright alley that was littered with graffiti and dumpsters. Nadia had chosen right when picking these coordinates. No one had seen them arrive. "We should get some clothes for this era." He told her, looking over at her. Nadia was truly a great invention. Not even time-travel had affected her internal organs or her technical processing units.

Nadia looked away from him and nodded. "Affirmative." She answered, walking towards the far corner of the alley, disappearing from Codroy's vision. Codroy's eyes widened and he ran after her. Even though she was quite intelligent, she still had to learn about things the hard way. Trial and error. Walking into a busy twentieth century street with all the information of the future was not the best idea. Nadia was programmed to obey orders coming from any House blood generation. She was doing what she was told in the innocence of her advanced mind.

Codroy turned the corner and sighed with relief. The street was fairly empty for the morning, which would have been unusual in 2195. Nadia had found two people, a woman and a man that had been unfortunately walking the street at the time. She was dragging them by their hair roughly. "Nadia, let go of them." He hissed after she got around the corner. Nadia's hands released their hair and the woman and man scrambled forward, wide-eyed. "People don't carry guns around wherever they please yet. They haven't legalized it." He whispered to her.

Nadia slowly nodded, keeping her gaze on the two people. She pulled her gun out and pointed it at them, as if assuring them that they could not go anywhere. "Rid your clothes." She told them. The man and woman exchanged confused glances as they began to undress slowly, both not willing to look at Nadia or Codroy.

Nadia began to pull off her own clothes as Codroy did as well. They quickly changed clothes. Codroy was now dressed in a warm gray sweater with light jeans while Nadia was in a thin brown sweater with a pink and brown skirt. Nadia glanced over at Codroy, who nodded his head slowly, before looking them straight in the eyes and scrambling their minds so they did not remember who Nadia and Codroy looked like. They slumped tiredly to the ground and Nadia and Codroy exited the alley.

"Quick research, Nadia. Who are my many great grandparents?" Codroy asked as they walked aimlessly down the sidewalk with no potential destination.

Nadia was quiet for a few moments. "Your grandfather's name is Gregory House. He is employed at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital as a diagnostician. Your grandmother's name is Lisa Cuddy. She is also employed at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital as the dean of medicine." She answered quietly.

Codroy nodded. "Are they together?"

"Negative." Nadia answered quickly. Ground cars passed them by slowly. She couldn't seem to process why they would not make hover cars and sky racers until 2130s. She tore her gaze off the crawling vehicles after calculating that they were going a horrendous forty miles per hour.

Codroy sighed heavily and stopped suddenly, watching Nadia stop right with him as if on cue. "Well, we can't just arrive there and say 'We're from the future to protect you'. We'll have to somehow be where they are without causing any alarm. Do diagnosticians dig or something?" He explained slowly, running a hand through his hair, which was beginning to become a habit.

"No. My inner intelligence says that they diagnose...figure out...what is wrong with a patient and treat them. Like a doctor only the case or patient's illness is more confusing." Nadia articulated carefully, trying to make it into words that these people of this age used.

"Oh!" Codroy exclaimed beginning to smile. "Then I, Nadia, have the perfect plan." He leaned in closer and began to whisper into Nadia's ear.

Nadia sat in the Dean of Medicine's office quietly, glancing around at all the primitive things that this century held. It was like reading through a book. She could learn so many things from just inspecting a single object with her inner intelligence. She had all ready finished the mountain of paperwork in front of her, knowing what each page held as she scanned them. Dr. Cuddy, Codroy's many times great grandmother, had left a bit earlier to leave her to the paperwork for she had some business to attend too. The plan Codroy had made was an ingenious one at that. Nadia was built with many tools that she could use at her disposal. She had syringes filled with different illnesses, some of the future, some of the past. She had injected Codroy with a steady illness that would progress moderately over time. She would be there, of course, to make sure it didn't end up killing him, for she had the antibiotics to fix him.

The reason why she was doing all of his work for him was that Codroy was the owner of a scientific lab that made him sick over time. She was his secretary and capable of doing such paperwork. She had left Codroy being strapped to a heart monitor and a respirator. She fingered the small desk top light on top of Dr. Cuddy's desk quietly, wondering why they didn't have floor and ceiling lights. It made everything simply so much easier. The door opened and Nadia snatched her hand away from the desk top and settled her gaze on the pen that she placed perpendicular to the page.

She made her way back to her chair, her own high heels clicking against the fake wood flooring before sitting down in her chair. "You're finished?" She asked, surprise in her voice and facial expression was quite clear.

"Yes, ma'am." Nadia said, catching herself before she said affirmative. No body talked like that in this time period.

Frowning slightly, Dr. Cuddy took the mountain of paperwork from her and began to leaf through them. She could see where Codroy got some of his facial structures from. She was quite pretty. Slightly tanned skin, curly or wavy black hair, blue eyes, and a nice figure. Very pretty for an older woman, though she did not look it. She looked up and smiled wearily. It must have been a long day all ready.

"Thank you, Ms. Webster. Mr. Von Miller is in room 42a." She said, still smiling. Nadia noticed that her lipstick was beginning to crack and there were purple bags slightly visible underneath the make-up that she had put on.

"Thank you." Nadia said back, getting up slowly and heading for the door. The door suddenly swung open on its own accord, but because of Nadia's heightened senses, she was able to snatch the door before it banged against the wall. A tall, limping man shuffled inside, frowning slightly as he turned to look at her. Nadia's internal radar immediately set off, knowing that this was Dr. Gregory House. Her memory quickly scanned his internals and externals, summarizing every piece of information that she could get.

"I don't take charity work!" House barked angrily, leaning heavily on his cane as he stood in the way of the exit for poor Nadia. His eyes were the similar amazing blue that the House line carried. Codroy, unfortunately, did not receive the beautiful eyes. He slowly stared at Nadia, taking her all in as if she was some kind of satisfying liquid. Her intelligence scanned her internal memories for a certain emotion to fit to that face. Hungry came up but she could not bring up any stomach noises in her radar coming from his body.

Cuddy frowned, confused. "I wouldn't let you do charity work. You would terrorize everyone." She told him carefully. The skin between her eyebrows puckered slightly from her confusion. Nadia's skin didn't do that. She did not have much skin, only a thin layer stretched tightly over all her metal endoskeleton so she looked relatively human. She also had been called gaunt before and too thin. Of course, that didn't make up the fact of one part of her body, which everyone assured it was essential to being a woman, which was somewhat big.

"There's a man in that room in my section without my approval!" He protested, drawing himself up as tall as he could go. Nadia watched the event unfold quietly, taking mental notes. Her scanners said that they were going to be a couple, but the way they acted was as if they loathed each other. How could that be? Did she attract some kind of virus? Her internals seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Have you even looked at the file I gave you? It's something right up your alley." She pointed out tiredly. She acted as if this happened all the time. Love was the only thing that Nadia could not perceive. There was no fine definition or action to describe it all. It was more than unconditional.

"I don't read." He stated firmly, fishing around in his pocket. He pulled out a small cylinder capsule and took off the top to dump three little white pills into his hand. A quick CPU scan showed her that those pills were indeed Vicodin, which were showing in her memory scans in his bloodstream. He dry swallowed them and glanced over at her. "May I help you?"

Nadia's neurotic functioner chip was at a stand still. Something was going on which she wasn't processing. "She's your patient's secretary." Cuddy intervened naturally, scowling slightly at him. "She was going to go see him, but you're standing in her way."

House rolled his eyes heavily and shuffled slowly out of the way. Nadia, sensing it was time for her to take her leave, quickly exited the office. "Thank you." She called over her shoulder before walking out into the busy hospital hallway. In most situations, the person's heart rate would have accelerated and even their sweat glands might have gone off. Of course, Nadia did not have any of those. Frowning slightly to herself, she walked stiffly through the crowded hallway towards room 42a.

Codroy looked up inquisitively as Nadia stepped through the threshold quietly, pausing at the entrance. "Ah, it's you." Codroy said, offering his tired smile. Even with the fake smile, she could trace the slight disappointment in his voice vibrations. He had yet been able to see either of his grandparents. He was sweating slightly and he shifted uncomfortably underneath the warm covers.

"I don't understand." Nadia began slowly. There wasn't a whole lot that Nadia didn't understand. Her neurotic functioner processed everything quickly and efficiently. If something was going on, she immediately went to her files to process what was going on. Codroy looked up at her to continue. "They do not act in love. They act in hate."

Codroy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before letting out a huge breath. He patted the side of the bed and she sat on it slowly. "There are many different cases of love, Nadia. As you all ready figured out, love can't be defined. It's everything and not everything. There are cases of love where people totally hate each other then fall hopelessly in love. Some are smitten from the first sight then hate each other after. I can't explain it to you, Nadia. But in time, it will happen. We might have to eventually intervene and make it happen, or it could happen on its own. I'm..." He trailed off, his eyes falling to the entrance.

Nadia stood up and faced the intruder carefully, ready for the worst. A woman in a white coat, which was the attire doctor's were suppose to wear, entered and offered Nadia a tired smile before going up to Codroy. She addressed him professionally and quickly got to work, hooking him up to an IV and explaining what was going on in his body.

"We're going to give you a Lumbar Puncture to see what's exactly going on in your body." She said softly, finally finishing up her well-practiced speech.

"Thank you, doctor." Codroy offered as she left. Codroy slowly gazed at Nadia again who was pressed against the wall, her eyes fixated on no particular spot, her internals running full speed, obviously processing something. "Nadia, I want you to go and take a walk. Process how people of this era work. It might help you see things differently, or how other people see you differently." Nadia nodded her head respectfully and made her way out of his room.

All right, there in 2008 and nothing is wrong so far. But where's Rig Maxwell? And will Codroy ever see his great great great great (continue on) grandparents and how will they react? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! It's a bit slow but the next chapter will get you guys in your 'wow' mode.

Chapter Three

For three days, nothing happened except for Dr. House's minions doing the many tests on Codroy to figure out what ailment he had. Nadia kept a good eye on them, making sure they wouldn't put anything potentially harmful in him. Codroy was very upset because his grandfather continued to dodge him and he hadn't seen his grandmother at all. Nadia had seen both of them walking to and fro around the hospital, as she went on timed watches. It was on that day when Dr. Cuddy stopped Nadia on one of her many rounds.

"We haven't been able to contact your insurance." She said, bringing herself up to her fullest height. Cuddy seemed to be ready for anything. "But, if we are going to continue to treat Mr. Von Miller, we need to see payments."

Nadia stared at Cuddy quietly, processing this quickly. Payments meant money. "I will speak with Mr. Von Miller about this." Nadia quipped curtly, turning around military style before walking off quickly to Codroy's rooms. Cuddy blinked, opening her mouth before closing her mouth. Ms. Webster was a very strange woman. She acted like a robot.

&

"We have a predicament." Nadia said as she entered Codroy's room, startling him and making him spill his juice on himself. He coughed horribly and then snatched a napkin, dabbing his hospital gown while looking up at Nadia. "We need money." Nadia added. She was sure that the money they used in the future wouldn't be suitable enough for this time. Money had changed a lot since 2100.

"Money? Whatever for?" Codroy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For here." Nadia answered.

Codroy looked puzzled for a moment before sighing. "I forgot that treating people isn't free." Codroy muttered. He looked over at Nadia contemplatively. "We just shot headlong into this, didn't we? We didn't calculate anything." He put his hands on his face. "I can't believe I'm going to have you do this." Nadia leaned forward, feeling his nervousness.

Nadia pulled her hair into a tight ponytail to keep it out of her way as she did what Codroy had told her to do. She had donned her normal, futuristic clothes on and had retrieved her laser pistol which was placed between her skin and pants again. Slowly, she walked out of the alley and towards her next destination with purpose. She threw open the glass doors of the bank and with three perfect shots, she destroyed the security cameras. She didn't need to study graphs and blueprints. She could just feel the pull of the security cameras.

Everyone in the bank screamed. "Get on the ground!" She commanded loudly, striding up to the counter slowly. "Push the button and I'll shoot everyone to oblivion." The terrified tellers nodded. Nadia held her gun up and surveyed the crowd quietly, glancing at the doors. She walked to one of the desks and flipped it over with one hand easily. Snapping one of the desk's legs off, she took the leg and rammed it through the handles of the door, so no one could get in or out. With her back turned, someone began to reach underneath the counter. Nadia swiveled around fast and a single shot grazed the pole right beside the person's head.

"That will be the only warning." She told them quietly. Everyone was looking at her through their arms which were covering their heads. "Now, I need all customers to sit on the floor and press their backs to that wall." She pointed to the far wall, where if she went to the vault, she could keep her eyes on them.

"I have no service." Someone whispered faintly to someone else. "I always get service in here..." Nadia blinked and let them continue whispering to themselves. She could hear every word they were saying, no matter how soft they spoke. She was the one blocking everyone's service.

"Open the registers." She ordered, vaulting over the high counter with one hand. The startled tellers did as told and backed away slowly as she approached them. She pulled a bag out of the front of her shirt and opened, throwing the whole thing in the bag. "Now, open the vault."

Someone slowly stepped forward with the word Manager on his name tag. He jingled his keys irately and began to pick through them. Nadia watched him carefully, fully aware that something was going on. He was going at a snail's pace for a reason. He lifted one key to look it in the light and suddenly someone from behind tried to tackle her and rip the gun out of her hands. Nadia slung her arm around and bashed her elbow into the man's face, hearing a sickening cracking sound as her elbow came in contact with his skull. The man slumped on to the floor unconscious. "Does anyone else wish to humiliate themselves with foolish attempts of heroism?" She asked lightly. No one said a word. "Speed it up, man." The manager grabbed a key and put it in the lock, unlocking the door and holding it out for her.

She waved her gun to the vault door. "Everyone inside. Single file. No pushing or shoving. Come on." She ordered calmly. The people began to get up and headed inside the vault. Once everyone was inside, she followed suit. "Start filling up the rest of this bag with that." She pointed a hand lazily at the pile of cash sitting on the shelf in order. She turned to the safety deposit boxes and blinked once, causing her sight go from normal to x-ray vision. As the hostages began to dump the money in the bag, she picked out the safety deposit boxes that had something in that she could pawn or use. Placing her gun in its usual spot, she grabbed the handle.

"We don't have the keys to..." Someone began, but trailed off when Nadia pulled on them and they ripped out of the wall. People gasped and the room was filled with shock and wonder. No one should have been strong enough to break something like that with just their hands. Nadia dumped the contents, which was old jewelry which was probably family heirlooms, into the bag as well. Soon enough, the bag was bulging to the brim with all its contents.

"Thank you. You're help is much appreciated." Nadia told them, grabbing the bag and lifting it up effortlessly. She turned on her heels military style and strode out of the vault room, only to drop the bag beside the door. She turned and shut the caged door slowly, taking the key and locking the door, before breaking it off inside the door. She threw the keys on to the counter and took one more look at the group of people, summoning up her forces. With a glare, a pulse of amensiatic waves were sent out and everyone in the vault fell to the ground. They would wake up in a few moments and not remember anything that had just took place. She dragged the bag to the man that had been left outside of the vault. She pulled him up by his tie and pressed two fingers onto his head where she had cracked the bone. From just being near him, she could tell that his vitals were slowing down and he was all most dead. His brain, which had been harmed in the process, was shutting down. Sending out her forces once again, her pulse of electroneutroticrobotic waves tingled out of her fingers and down his body. She could see her waves pulsating through his hair and skin down into the bones. Instantly, the bone formed together once again and the wave moved to the brain, fixing the damaged part of the brain and going on down his body.

"What in the world?" The man began to mumbled, his eyes opening slowly as he regained consciousness. Before his eyes had time to focus, she sent a blast of amensiatic waves at him and he fell unconscious again, but this time it wasn't lethal. She placed him on the ground carefully and lifted her bag up again, sauntering across the room and out the back. It would be the crime of the century. The robbery that no one in the bank remembered. The robbery that had taken less than ten minutes to unfold.

&

Nadia scaled the hospital wall expertly and slid into Codroy's hospital room through the window then dumped the bag onto the floor. "What are you doing? I told you..." Codroy began furiously, throwing back his covers. Even though he was still plugged into many machines, he grabbed an IV and started towards Nadia to push her out. She couldn't be seen in her clothes or with all that money.

"Klaxon." Nadia explained, glancing at him as he wobbled from dizziness.

Codroy put his hand on his head and looked up fearfully at Nadia. "Here all ready?" He asked.

"Close." Nadia whispered, her eyes darting back and forth. She picked up the bag. "Enough?"

Codroy stared at the bag. "Probably more than enough." He told her. "Hurry up and leave before someone sees you." He hissed getting back to why he was angry with her.

"Yes. Channel Five should be reporting the crime soon." Nadia threw the bag out of the window and jumped out of the window, just as Dr. House entered the room, holding a file in his hands. Nadia hit the ground and from the fall, all the normal bones of a human should have broken. Her ankles should have shattered from the impact and her legs should have fallen out from underneath her. She stood up, unmarked and unbroken. She slowly walked away from the hospital, her internal processors running on full speed. She dumped the money bag in a secluded area and managed to follow her coordinates to around the state line of New Jersey itself. There she found two Klaxon in human form walking stiffly.

She drew out her pistol carefully, watching as their gangly bodies moved awkwardly. One could tell that they were not use to such mobility. They spoke quietly in the human tongue, their abnormally blue eyes scanning the area hungrily, as they tried to work inconspicuously although they weren't anywhere near civilization. The nearest person was on the highway, driving at sixty-five miles an hour. She pointed her gun and sent out a single shot at the nearest Klaxon. It hit the Klaxon in the back of the chest and it let out a weird, gurgling scream. The other Klaxon slumped to the ground and the image disappeared only to be replaced by the Klaxon's true form. Its beady, black eyes stared at Nadia before there was a clicking noise coming from its weirdly shaped jaw.

The two sharp ends of his helmet began to glow and Nadia managed to shoot one end before the helmet shot fire. She dodged the blast of electricity that would even make her internals pause for a millisecond and shot again at the helmet, missing by a hair's breath. Nadia hit the ground when something heavy jumped on her. The Klaxon she had shot at had gotten up and changed as well. She could feel the electricity building up in its helmet as it stood on her back. Two against one. If Nadia could feel emotions, she was sure that she would have been pleased with the numbers. Codroy had said it once himself. When one was outnumbered, it was always more fun.

What is House going in Codroy's room for? What will happen to Nadia? Find out soon enough. The next chapter is where it starts getting good. Let's just say that, soon enough, House and Cuddy get thrown together…literally. Review!


End file.
